


Прочь из моей головы

by alfredcorvus



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: На первую и единственную их репетицию Терновой приходит в подозрительно хорошем настроении и с полной уверенностью в том, что ему здесь нечего ни с кем делить. Еще до объявления трека ему все нравится. А вот Амчи нет.





	Прочь из моей головы

Олег облегченно выдыхает, когда ему сообщают о грядущем дуэте. Серьезно, зная пиар-отдел лейбла, он готовился к худшему. Так что на первую и, скорее всего, единственную их репетицию Терновой приходит в подозрительно хорошем настроении и с полной уверенностью в том, что ему здесь нечего ни с кем делить. Деньги со счета не отберут, контракт тоже, а выходить на родную сцену, будучи в полной безопасности, всегда приятно. Еще до объявления трека Олегу все нравится.  
А вот Амчи нет. Терновой совсем не знает, что из себя представляет этот парень, но видит, что тому вся ситуация с фитом поперек горла. «Да, ясное дело, выступать с победителем прошлого сезона — задача непростая», — эгоистично думает даже такой скромный парень как Олег. С другой стороны, у него самого год назад задача была посложнее. А тут куплет в тридцать секунд, никакой борьбы или лав-стори, так, не особо нужная роль советчика на заднем плане. Хотя, даже стоя в стороне, ему ничего не стоит заткнуть, затмить, сожрать... Но Терновой этого делать, конечно, не собирается. Даже наоборот, на первых порах пытается проявить дружелюбие. Которое парня, кажется, только бесит. Он ворчит, огрызается и с дурацкой ухмылкой называет Олега «Терри».  
Амчи, Артем, Артемий... Олег, мягко говоря, не в восторге от этих игр с именами и решает называть того строго по фамилии. И если что помогать Амчиславскому он не собирается. Да и как, если тот показывает средний палец на каждый третий комментарий Олега, закатывает глаза и пропускает мимо ушей все даже здравые предложения? А еще, как на зло, наигрывает «Домофон», словно проверяя, где у Тернового предел.  
После часа в репетиционной от позитивного и легкого настроя не остается и следа. Олег, если нужно, тоже может и рыкнуть, и укусить, и едкий комментарий в сторону песни отпустить, чтобы Амчиславского пришпорить. Только пацану все это побоку. Он свое дело знает и поэтому так тщательно оберегает собственное творчество от вмешательства извне. И откуда такие непробиваемые только берутся? С юга, видимо.  
В какой-то момент, устав бороться, Олег даже хочет взять и написать Трущеву что-то вроде «он всегда такой??», нажаловаться. Но, конечно, не пишет. Вместо этого отправляет смс Дане. Что-то среднее между просьбой пожалеть и благодарностью. У них-то никаких проблем с фитом не было, никто Олегу нервы не мотал, а тут...  
Амчи это тебе не Бурцев, который с открытым ртом внимает, впитывает информацию, прислушивается. Амчиславскому, в общем-то, плевать кто тут старше и опытнее. С ним никакие привычные аргументы не работают.  
— Это мое, блять, выступление!  
— Это дуэт, — в упрямстве они вполне могут посоперничать.  
— Забыл добавить «со звездой», — взгляд ярких глаз исподлобья. Олегу, честно сказать, смотреть в них сложно, и он отворачивается.  
— Я как лучше хочу.  
— Тогда читай свой сраный рэп и вали.  
Теперь уже очередь Тернового выставлять вперед средний палец. В этот вечер он уходит с репетиции с четким пониманием того, что одного космического мальчика с него вполне достаточно. И лезть в дебри другого, пытаться подобрать ключи, совсем ни к чему. Правильно сказано: читай свой рэп и вали.  
Но почему-то не получается. Работать с Амчи отстраненно не получается. И если начистоту, тот из всех новых ребят как-то ближе к сердцу, вайб у них схожий, что ли... Терновой ведь тоже на студии кошмар для окружающих: и зануда, и засранец, и редкостный педант, от закидонов которого звуковики матерятся сквозь зубы, раз по сто перезаписывая материал. А все потому, что он искренне за свое дело болеет и волнуется.  
А теперь еще волнуется и за Амчиславского.  
Они стоят за сценой, до выхода буквально минута. Артем явно переживает, мнется, дергает свои дреды, вертит в руках микрофон, выглядывая вперед. Олегу будто передается его беспокойство. Он тоже места себе найти не может, хотя через все это уже не раз проходил. Страшат не большая сцена и камеры. Тут дело в другом. Если раньше его задачей было не облажаться, если раньше он нес ответственность, но только за себя, то теперь рядом стоит человек, который, как бы не хмурился, как бы не скалился, нуждается в его поддержке. Главное, не перестараться.  
— Все будет супер, — он кладет руку на плечо Амчиславскому. — Это твое выступление.  
Ответом становится улыбка, фирменная. Которой, как в песне, хочется сказать — «прочь из моей головы».


End file.
